vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Smith
Summary Roger Smith is a character from the show American Dad. He is an alcoholic alien with a psychopathic attitude, and horrible disguises that nevertheless somehow manage to fool people. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Roger Smith Origin: American Dad Gender: Male Age: 1601 Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Multiple Personalities via numerous personas, Stealth Mastery, Capable of excreting a friction-less goo (among other things), Broadway Force (As seen here), Perception Manipulation (Roger can move so fast, he perceives time being slowed down in the process), Statistics Amplification via drugs (Killed a room full of trained militants in a minute), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, can survive underwater and in space unaided perfectly fine), Weapon Mastery, Resurrection and Death Manipulation via electric fingers, Weapon Creation (Could create a sniper rifle from a few twigs, a rock and some bubblegum), Telepathy (Can gain other's memories by fingering them), Dream Manipulation (Can enter other's dreams by touching them), Fragrance Manipulation (Creates a toxic gas when he eats okra), Regeneration (Can apparently regrow entire body parts, and survived with his whole lower body devoured claiming it would grow back. Also survived having his internal body separated for a while) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation and Bone Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Fought CIA agents, beat up armed men, destroyed a man's head. Can harm Stan Smith) Speed: Supersonic (Set up a dummy version of himself, dressed it and gave it special effects inches away from a bus speeding at 40 mph without even being grazed, and then moved out of the way and into a sewer; stole a boy's underpants and sold them before he noticed) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Uprooted a tree with his legs) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Fell off the top of a hotel and survived. Was completely fine after being shot all over his body), most likely higher (Survived a crash landing from space with no visible injury) Stamina: Extremely high (Was able to travel across the planet without rest while following Hayley and Jeff. Also travelled through outer space without rest just to harass the Smith family) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Disguises, Makeup, etc. Intelligence: High (Has been living for 1601 years, is a skilled drug lord, faked his own death, and created ecstasy) Weaknesses: Roger can't be kind or he'll eventually die, immature, alcoholic, and very out of shape. Very sadistic (Hunted down the Smiths for roasting him even though he explicitly asked for it. Was going to destroy Earth just because Stan told him he "didn't matter"). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Characters Category:American Dad! Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Alcoholics Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Protagonists Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Split Personalities Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Fragrance Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Perception Users Category:20th Century Fox Category:Adult Swim Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Death Users Category:Dream Users